The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
An evaporative cooler is a device that cools air through the evaporation of water. Evaporative cooling differs from typical air conditioning systems which use vapor-compression or absorption refrigeration cycles. Often, evaporative cooling works by employing water's large enthalpy of vaporization. The temperature of dry air can be dropped significantly through the phase transition of liquid water to water vapor, which can cool air using much less energy than refrigeration.
Often, in extremely dry climates, evaporative cooling of air has the added benefit of conditioning the air with more moisture for the comfort of building occupants. Unlike closed-cycle refrigeration, evaporative cooling requires a water source, and must continually consume water to operate.
It is known that in less arid areas, the resultant can be excessively humid air that counteracts the purpose of the evaporative cooler, which is to cool an area. The evaporative cooler, however, may be regulated to help minimize excessive humidity formation. Factors such as fan speed, temperature, and water consumption can help regulate the function of an evaporative cooler.
In many instances, duct tubing is used in heating, ventilation, and air conditioning to deliver and remove air. These needed airflows include, for example, supply air, return air, and exhaust air. Duct tubing also delivers, most commonly as part of the supply air, ventilation air. As such, air ducts are one method of ensuring acceptable indoor air quality as well as thermal comfort.
Often, a series of ducts can be joined to extend the range of air distribution. The duct tubes can then terminate at an exhaust for dispersion into a room. The exhaust can be in a room separate from the initiating cooling or heating device.
Even though the above cited evaporative cooler regulation system and method addresses some of the needs of the market, however, a directional fluid regulation system that couples to, directionally distributes, and allows access to controls on an evaporative cooler is still needed.